


Work work work...

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shrugged his jacket off and bent to take off one shoe and tumbled to the floor.<br/>“Fucking shoes.” He grouched.<br/>Harry pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.<br/>Louis pulled each shoe and sock off, levering himself up, he staggered a little. He steadied himself on the wall, undoing his fly, his loose trousers dropped to the ground. He began unbuttoning his shirt, his knees coming up at the same time, pistoning his feet from his trousers. The silky shirt fell down his arms leaving him stood in just his boxer briefs.<br/>He hummed a tune, peeling his pants down his legs. Harry never tired of the sight of Louis like this. He was so in love with him but the thrill never subsided. He still had a quickening heartbeat and butterflies in his stomach.<br/>“Work, work, work, work, work, work.” Louis arched his back, muttering Rihanna lyrics, popping his arse as he dropped his boxers to the ground. Harry getting an eyeful of Louis, silhouetted by the shaft of light.<br/>Harry couldn’t hold the noise in. He couldn’t believe this boy was all his and here he was drunk and cavorting about in their bedroom.<br/>“I knew you were watching me.” Louis giggled.<br/>“Worth watching.” Harry’s voice was low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work work work...

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little work of fiction of what I imagine happened, post Brit Awards 2016.  
> A massive thank you to Sophie who was the only one awake to have a quick look through this for me. xx  
> Enjoy x

Harry only pretended to be asleep.

He’d heard Louis’ driver pull in through the gates and then Louis spent the next five minutes trying to get his key into the lock, cursing and giggling when his hand wouldn’t do what his brain was telling it. Bloody free flowing booze was a killer.

 

Harry had left the light on in their bathroom and left the door open slightly. Mainly so that Louis could navigate to their bedroom safely in his intoxicated state but also so Harry could watch him undress.

 

There was a clatter of keys hitting the hall stand and the clicking of his shoes on the stairs. Harry schooled his face, peeping through his lashes.

 

His jacket was open, his top shirt button also open. His quiff had wilted down, the sides of his hair still swept back. He shrugged his jacket off and bent to take off one shoe and tumbled to the floor.

 

“Fucking shoes.” He grouched.

 

Harry pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

 

Louis pulled each shoe and sock off, levering himself up, he staggered a little. He steadied himself on the wall, undoing his fly, his loose trousers dropped to the ground. He began unbuttoning his shirt, his knees coming up at the same time, pistoning his feet from his trousers. The silky shirt fell down his arms leaving him stood in just his boxer briefs.

 

He hummed a tune, peeling his pants down his legs. Harry never tired of the sight of Louis like this. He was so in love with him but the thrill never subsided. He still had a quickening heartbeat and butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Work, work, work, work, work, work.” Louis arched his back, muttering Rihanna lyrics, popping his arse as he dropped his boxers to the ground. Harry getting an eyeful of Louis, silhouetted by the shaft of light.

 

Harry couldn’t hold the noise in. He couldn’t believe this boy was all his and here he was drunk and cavorting about in their bedroom.

 

“I knew you were watching me.” Louis giggled.

 

“Worth watching.” Harry’s voice was low. “Missed you.”

 

“Did I do ok?” Louis straightened up.

 

“You did great, proud of you.” Harry swung his legs out of bed, strode over to Louis and swept him into his arms.

“Never again though, that’s it love, last time.”

 

Louis nodded against Harry’s chest. “Yes, I know love.”

 

Harry pressed his palms into Louis’ cheeks. “You looked gorgeous, was envious of Liam being your date.”

He kissed him, deep and tender, tasting the tang of beer on his lips. His hands dropped down, sweeping over his back, the curve of his waist.

 

“Shame the Brits tradition was broken.” Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’.

 

“I did try and persuade Payno to blow me in the bathroom but he didn't seem that keen for some reason.”

 

“Heyyyy.” Harry drawled. “That's _my_ privilege.” He dug his fingers into the flesh of Louis’ arse, sliding his hips feeling their cocks bumping together.

 

“Did you see Rihanna and Drake?” Louis turned in Harry's arms, leaning forward, grinding his arse backwards into Harry's erection.

 

“You're asking for it.” Harry gripped Louis’ hips, sliding his cock along Louis’ crack.

 

“Been wanting you all night.” Louis admitted, a low rumble to his voice.

 

“I need to blow you first.” Harry dropped to his knees. “It is my turn to do it after all.”

 

“Yeah, twelve was me doing you and telling the packed out press room.”

Harry chuckled at the memory.

“Thirteen was you doing me and fourteen was a bit of a nightmare wasn't it?” Louis rolled his eyes, running his hands through Harry's hair.

 

“Yeah our timing was terrible, you telling me to wait for you then we get announced for the award.” Harry reached for Louis’ cock. “Dashing to the stage, half hard dick.”

 

“I blew you in the end, kept up the tradition.” Louis grinned so hard his eyes crinkled closed.

 

“So despite the location, I'm still going to enjoy this.” Harry leant forward and took the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, circling his tongue, feeling Louis’ girth pushing his lips wide.

Harry hummed around him, tonguing the slit, tasting him. His hand cupped Louis’ balls, popping off and running his tongue along the underside. Harry smiled as Louis’ noises went from soft moans to longer lower groans. Harry whipped his tongue back and forth over the delicate skin, teasing him, slowly rising back up his shaft.

 

“That fucking mouth.” Louis’ thighs trembled as Harry swallowed Louis down. Bobbing his head, his tongue pushed up into the underside, taking him deep into his throat.

 

Louis gripped Harry's hair, almost needing to stop him, an overwhelming feeling consuming him.

“Haz.” Louis’ hips stuttered, trying not to choke Harry but the heat in his groin and tightly wound muscles screamed out for release.

Harry tipped his head, giving him more throat to take more of Louis.

 

Louis pushed into Harry's throat, hips stuttering, a long mewled cry leaving him as he came.

 

Harry collapsed onto his bum, Louis’ mess on Harry's lips.

 

“Darling.” Louis sunk down next to Harry. Harry pulled him in to kiss him, share the intimacy of his lips.

 

“So I fulfilled our Brits ritual.” Harry stroked the soft skin of Louis’ shoulder.

“But I need to do something about this.” Harry gripped his own hard cock.

 

Louis brushed Harry's hand off. “Work, work, work..”  Louis lowered his lashes smiling.

“I will never, no never neglect you.” Louis talked the lyrics. He dipped his head, and pressed his lips to Harry's leaking head. Suckling lightly at him.

Harry inhaled sharply through his nose, flaring his nostrils.

“What do you do to me?” Harry pulled Louis off, hauling him up, his feet barely touching the ground as Harry dropped him onto the bed.

 

“All fours.” Harry ground out, searching blindly for what he needed, oozing the lube out, smearing his fingers and Louis’ exposed hole.

 

Louis hissed at the coolness and spiking of his arousal again.

Harry brushed over the mounds of Louis’ cheeks as he strained back for more touch.

“Don't hold back.” Louis cried as Harry circled his hole, feeling the smoothness breach for him.

“Fuck Lou, so hot.”

Harry had to taste, he just had to. The musky sweetness so familiar to him, he felt overwhelmingly possessive. His boy, being used like a puppet tonight. He would make it all seem better. Here, they shared each other and no one could take that from them.

 

Harry inserted another finger, Louis’ deep groans went straight to Harry's cock.

 

“Just give me it babe.” Louis begged.

Harry stood behind him, sliding the head of his cock along the crack of Louis’ arse, letting the head dip in a little, stretching him.

 

Louis whined. “Such a fucking tease.”

 

“Want to make it so good for you.” Harry pushed in a little more. Louis bit his lip, the delicious stretch and burn of Harry's cock, filling him up, pleasure soon overtaking, flooding his body.

Louis pushed back, searching for more.

 

“Gonna give you it good.” Louis promised through huffed breaths. Grinding his arse back, Harry's cock subjected to pressure and slides and engulfing him in sweet heat.

 

“Hold my hips.” Louis ordered. He climbed backwards, Harry holding him firmly in place until he was standing, leant forward, hands on his knees he began to move. Mimicking Rihanna, Louis popped his arse. His cheeks spreading and rhythmically pushing outwards then rolling back in, tightening around Harry's cock.

 

Harry, punched out a cry. “Fuck Lou.”

 

This just spurred Louis on, his pace slowly gaining momentum, giving himself bursts of pleasure as Harry hit his spot over and over. The sensations building, his legs shaking, taking Harry's cock so deep with such wild abandon.

 

Sweat rolled down Harry's chest as Louis worked his body,  using Harry's cock in such a mind blowing way. Harry clinging on to his orgasm, fighting to stay plateaued, wanting this to go on but fighting a losing battle.

“I'm gonna come.” Harry ground out.

This just seemed to spur Louis on. Ragged breaths sucked in as he worked his arse harder.

Harry had no chance, as Louis angled himself for the killer punch, Harry tipped over the edge, both of them screaming their orgasms.

 

“Louis.” Harry cried. His whole body jerking with ecstasy.

Louis collapsed forward onto the bed, Harry following him, still half hard, still inside.

 

“Did you plan that?” Harry kissed at Louis’ damp tendrils of hair in his neck.

 

“Totally.” Louis laughed, his arse muscles squeezing Harry's sensitive dick, making him whine.

 

“Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.” Louis hummed.

 

“Always fancied yourself as RiRi haven't you?” Harry scooped his boy into his arms.

 

“We need to sleep, you've exhausted me.” Harry tucked them both up in the covers, Louis spooning into Harry's back.

 

“Missed you tonight.” Louis murmured, his warm breath in Harry's neck.

 

“Missed you too but I was so proud of you. My phone never stopped all night. Everyone loves you Lou.”

 

Louis’ hand flattened on Harry's chest.

 

“Love you.” His tired voice low and raspy.

 

“Love you too.” Harry’s eyes drifted closed. Contented to be back in Louis’ arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
